Madness DenNor One-Shot
by DenNorRusCanHongIce
Summary: Denmark has done many, many terrible things to Norway... What happens if Norway cracks under his rule?


~This story was partially influenced by a strip called Inescapable and an RP~

Denmark hovered above Norway, his breathing ragged and smelling like something nasty and dead, as Norway struggled against him, attempting to kick him off of him as he felt Denmark's hand on his face.

"Why, Norge?...I try to help you..."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Denmark's breathing hitched and he leaned down, scowling. He scowled at the struggling Norway, who's cape had long since been ripped off him and his shirt was half-way off.

"Stop struggling, Norge..." Denmark smiled, his eyes dull. "Stop."

"Get off of me, Dane!" Norway growled, reaching up and pressing his hand to Denmark's chest and shoving him away. Denmark reeled back only to snap back into position over Norway, hands pinning his arms down.

"You could get in trouble for this," Norway gave another growl, his blonde hair ruffled and partially covering his left eye as his indigo eyes glared up at Denmark.

"Norge..." Denmark frowned once again, "I...I don't care anymore.

I don't care anymore. I have nothing more to lose.

I don't care anymore."

"You don't care?" Norway growled, then brought his head up to hit Denmark's head with his own in a desperate escape attempt, but Denmark was ready and his hand flew up to Norway's forehead and forced his head back down.

"Norway..." Denmark breathed in his ear, "You should know by now that I'm not the type that stops when you tell them to."

"Denmark," Norway gasped as Denmark tore off his shirt and began unbuckling his pants. "I said to stop...STOP!"

"I told you, I don't stop, ever." Denmark looked down a little sadly at Norway. "I stop for nobody. I stop for nothing. I do what I want to do."

Norway's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked up at the taller nation, his eyes wide. Denmark then began resuming stripping Norway of his clothes, his movements slow.

"Stop..."Norway said.

Denmark just continued stripping Norway.

"I said stop."

"I wasn't joking," Denmark said, head bowed as he finally took of Norway's underwear. Norway took this chance to kick Denmark as hard as he could, but Denmark just smiled as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

He raised a hand to wipe it away as he leaned down to softly kiss Norway, however Norway jerked his head to the side, eyes wide.

"STOP!"

"Norge..." Denmark whispered into his ear, "Nobody can hear you."

"ST-STOP!"

* * *

><p>Norway lay across the bed, completely naked except for a small rag covering his vital regions, his head buried in his arms as he sobbed silently, Denmark having left the room a long time ago.<p>

He felt like he had just been stripped from his own identity as he lay there, alone, sobbing...

Where was Sweden? Finland? His little brother?

Where were they while he suffered in this hell? He wiped the flow of tears and grit his teeth, straightening up as he reached for his pants.

For weeks the process had been repeated.

He would be captured,

then raped.

He would be tortured,

then raped.

He would make a desperate bid of freedom,

fail,

then be raped.

And Denmark would slaughter anybody without a second thought that would dare get in his way to get to Norway. He was as stubborn as a child when it came to 'his territory.'

Norway wiped all of the wetness to his face and pinned his hair back with his Nordic Cross clip, his eyes staring at the floor as he pulled on his pants. His underwear had been reduced to shreds, so there was no point in wearing it...

He slipped on his shirt and stood up, legs shaking as he walked to the door and tried the handle...

Locked.

As always.

Norway pressed his head against the cool door and breathed heavily, hands pressed to the door as he wished that his little bror or somebody could come save him.

Save him...

Please...

He couldn't take it anymore...

He's lost count...

Of how many times...

The door suddenly flew open and Norway fell over backwards and Denmark barged in, smiling.

"Hey, Norge."

Norway kept his eyes averted and stood up, still trembling from the night before. Denmark crossed the room and wrapped him in a hug, smiling.

"Hey, it's okay, okay?"

Norway didn't even have the strength to push back. He felt Denmark slide his hand up his shirt and he shuddered, not liking the way he was being touched.

"What? You don't like this?" Denmark asked, frowning down at Norway. Norway shook his head, fists clenched, still trembling.

Denmark's face darkened and he gripped Norway's wrist and led him over to the bed, a look of something unreadable on his face.

He threw Norway onto the bed, who was so shocked he couldn't move, not even when Denmark ripped his pants off and leaped into bed with him, eyes dark.

"Then you're not going to like this, either..."

"No...Please...Not again!..." Norway gasped, pushing him away. Denmark drew a clenched fist back and brought it down on Norway, giving a satisfied smile as he heard something crack beneath his fist. He leaned down and whispered into Norway's ear,

"But Norge...If you stop struggling, it will be so much easier..."

"No," Norway looked back up at Denmark, eyes wide as the tear flow acted up again, rushing down his face. Denmark smiled and bent down, licking the tears off Norway's cheek, saying,

"Aw, Nor, are you crying? You've gasped, you've screamed, you've begged, you've yelled, you've punched...But cry? This is a first."

Norway made a choked sound as he tried to stop the tear flow, but he felt Denmark's hand close around his throat and squeeze tightly.

"Why can't you ever cry for me, Norge? Do you know how much I do for you? How many people have come between us, they're gone, now. For good. So you don't have to worry, my love," Denmark smiled and as he began kissing Norway's neck.

"You killed...Innocent people..."Norway couldn't finish his sentence. Denmark continued to smile as he said,

"It's okay to kill for us, Nor...It's okay..."

He began sucking on Norway's neck, his hand clenching his hair.

Norway closed his eyes and screamed, not words but just a pure scream, hoping somebody would come and save him,

help him,

somebody.

Anybody.

Save him,

from Denmark.

"Nor, stop screaming, it's not good for your throat," Denmark breathed into his ear, his eyes lidded as Norway sucked in another breath, throat a little raw from unleashing a scream like that.

Norway shook as he felt Denmark undo his own pants and his arms were shaking too badly to push Denmark away. He began crying again, harder this time, when Denmark said,

"I get what I want. I fight for what I want. And once I get what I want, I don't ever let it go. That's why I have you, Norge. I got you. I fought for you. And I am not ever letting you go. You're mine. You belong to me. My territory."

* * *

><p>Norway huddled in the corner, naked, eyes wide, knees to his chest, breathing hard, muttering incoherent words as he heard Denmark moving behind him, his pace only quickening every time he heard Denmark come closer.<p>

He felt cold. He felt like his own identity, his country, everything unique that he had, had been ripped away from his own body. His body felt raw and bruised, abused and marked, as he looked down at the red marks were chains had been bound to his ankles and wrists hours before.

He shivered in the freezing room, tensing as he heard Denmark's footsteps walking up to him from behind. He flinched as he felt Denmark slide the chain around his wrists and ankles and looked up to see the taller nation staring at him, no sympathy, no sadness, no anything in his eyes.

"Nor...Are you cold?"

Norway looked down, nodding his head as his body shivered rapidly, from the combined coldness of the room and his own fear. He heard Denmark walking away, muttering,

"Hmm..."

Norway sat in that corner, naked, chained, abused, bruised, scarred, for several hours, until Denmark walked in and gave him a bowl of porridge, but no spoon.

Norway looked up at Denmark, eyes wide, and asked,

"H-how am I s-supposed to...?"

"Eat it," Denmark smiled, "Like the good dog you are."

Norway looked back down at the porridge. He didn't feel like exposing his back bending down to get the food, nor did he feel like eating the food like some dog eating from it's food bowl, however he was hungry and cold and that porridge certainly looked warm.

"I..." He seemed unable to say anything as Denmark glared down at him. Norway finally sighed and bent down, leaning close to the bowl and sticking his tongue into the warm porridge, lapping up a mouthful and swallowing it.

"Wow...You actually did it." Denmark scowled. "You disgust me."

He brought his foot back and kicked the bowl of porridge away from Norway, where it shattered onto the wall and he brought his foot back, this time kicking Norway in the face.

Denmark bent down and unchained Norway's feet and hands and led him over to the bed, smirking.

"You know what to do..."

Norway's hands shook as he began undoing Denmark's belt, feeling the cold creeping up his back...

How he longed for a blanket...

* * *

><p>Norway sat on the bed, fully clothed, staring at the wall.<p>

He wanted to go home.

To be free.

To see his little brother.

He felt a tear rush down his face but he quickly wiped it up.

No.

Crying is for the weak.

He won't cry.

But he did long for freedom...

Freedom from Denmark.

It was then that he started laughing.

Laughing at because it was so funny that he wished that, so desperately,

either know he knew it would never come true.

How funny he was,

to think,

that Denmark would just let him go.

That Iceland would suddenly care enough to come and rescue him.

That Sweden and Finland would suddenly burst into the room and free him.

Norway laughed until tears came to his eyes, when he suddenly stopped.

No.

He wouldn't cry.

Crying was for the weak.

He closed his eyes and thought about Denmark.

He was a horrible person.

But in a good way.

He did so much to protect Norway...

Didn't Norway need someone like that?

Norway ran a hand through his hair and began laughing once again, his palm pressed to his right eye, laughing.

He did need somebody like that.

* * *

><p>"I'm letting you go," Denmark said quietly, as he handed Norway his pin. They stood in the courtyard of Denmark's home, and he was now on his knees, handing Norway his pin.<p>

Norway took it, expressionless, and looked down at Denmark.

"I would understand if you would never want to see me again." Denmark said, looking up, eyes wide. "I...I would understand."

Norway's eyes widened a bit.

What happened to him being 'his territory?' Norway continued to stare down as Denmark also stared down, at the grass at Norway's feet.

Norway looked down at the pin in his hand. It had been given to him by Iceland.

Iceland.

The corners of his mouth twitched.

Why the fuck should he keep this?

That little bitch didn't come save him when he needed it most.

He didn't give a shit about Norway...

Norway let the pin drop to the ground.

His pin.

His most prized possession.

The thing that made him, him.

But he didn't want to be him, anymore.

He wanted to be Denmark.

And only Denmark.

He wanted to be one with Denmark,

Norway smiled and got onto his knees, hugging Denmark tightly.

"Den...I'm going to stay."

Shock filled Denmark's words as he said,

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." Norway smiled at him. "I'm staying for us."

"For us..." Denmark smiled and kissed Norway.

Norway smiled.

He did this for Denmark.

For them.

* * *

><p>He looked at the bloodied corpses of the children at his feet. They had stared at Denmark and Norway as they walked across the courtyard, hand-in hand, calling them foul names as being disgusted by their relationship.<p>

They stood in the way of him and Denmark...

Norway let the blade drop, soaked in their blood, staring, emotionless, at the bodies.

To think, that six months ago, he would have thought of this as sick, inhumane.

But how stupid he had been.

It was okay to do this, right?

For somebody you love?

...Right?

"Nor!" A voice shouted.

Norway turned, still expressionless, to see Denmark. He was standing there, shocked and horrified, at the blood soaking the ground and his clothes.

"What...What the hell? Nor!"

"They stood in the way of our relationship," Norway said dully. "They called is names."

"Yeah, but..."Denmark stared at him, eyes wide. "Y-you didn't have to kill them."

Norway closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a soft, tinkling sort of laugh. He looked back down at Denmark, smiling softly. Denmark took a step back, eyes wide, as Norway said,

"But Denmark, didn't you teach me

that it was okay do such things?"

* * *

><p>Well I feel like shit now.<p>

A few people have told me that this was very similar to a doushinji (-That's how you spell it right?!) called 'Inescapable.'

At first I had no idea what they were talking about, because this is actually based off an RP between me and two of my friends, with me as Cracked!Norway and another as Evil!Denmark and another as Child!Iceland. The main point of the RP was Denmark raping Iceland and Norway cracking under the belief that he couldn't defend himself or his brother, so I decided to make a story out of it, however I hated the idea of writing a child being raped so instead switched to Norway and wrote Iceland out of the story.

Another scene of the RP was Norway and Iceland trying to escape from freedom, but I excluded that one too.

So I asked my friend, who had been Evil!Denmark what had given her the idea to do this RP, and she said it was of a doushinji she read.

I was getting pretty curious at this point.

So I asked her to send me a link and she did.

And ya know what this doushinji was titled?!

'Inescapable.'

I feel like total crap. I feel like I just ripped off this amazing author's doushinji (is that spelled ri-Oh screw it) and I hadn't credited them.

So hear I am crediting them and also saying that this was completely UNINTENTIONAL.

I know what it feels like to be rip-offed, and it sucks. So here I am righting my wrong.

Thank you for the people who kindly pointed this out to me, and I am giving the doushinji partial credit, and I say partial because in reality this was based of an RP...So I guess I should credit that too...

Once again, I'm sorry for any angry people out there I have angered. It was unintentional, I swear. I've never even heard of it until people told me about it. And I'd also never heard/read it because I don't do doushinji's, I learned my lesson when I read a NorIce one called Prohibition.

Well I was scarred...

Once again, I am sorry for my unintentional plagiarizing and if it is to ever happen again I would appreciate it if you pointed it.

Love,

DenNorRusCanHongIce


End file.
